


Breathe

by dramatichowell



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: M/M, One Shot, POV Phil, Phanfiction, Piano, Platonic Relationships, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-16
Updated: 2016-04-16
Packaged: 2018-06-02 13:37:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6568399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dramatichowell/pseuds/dramatichowell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dan doesn't normally let Phil watch him play the piano. Today he did.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Breathe

**Author's Note:**

> This piece is inspired by (and Dan is playing) the song 'Breathe' by Greg Maroney. I would definitely recommend checking it out if you play piano (or even if you just like piano music) because it is an awesome one to play and its also very beautiful.  
> Enjoy x

Dan’s fingers dance across the piano keys as delicate as the touch of a loved one, his fingers stretching as far as they possibly can as he plays.  
He never let me watch, but today he didn’t oppose to me coming quietly into his room to stand silently next to him.  
His eyelids low and almost shut as he looks down at his hands which jump from octave to octave, his eyelashes gently fluttering against his soft cheeks as he blinks. His body swaying in time with certain parts of the song. Notes fill the flat with that sort of pure beauty that gives you goose bumps. So many notes in such a little amount of time.  
It’s a song that I have heard thousands of times but one that you could never get sick of. Not when you could watch someone create something so beautiful in such a complicated but simple way.  
I could never imagine myself playing a song like this, let alone reading the sheet music as fast as he does. He says its like being able to read a foreign language. In a sense, I have always thought of it as one. He can speak it through delicately pressing his fingers to the keys. I can’t understand the language at all, but I can appreciate it. Oh how I appreciate it so.  
His fingers begin to slow as he reaches a certain section of the song before speeding up once more and my breath catches in my throat as his fingers press harder to the keys than before. His hands strain as his applies more force to the instrument beneath him and the song picks up pace.  
My heart does that weird fluttery thing as he leans back and forth, rocking with the melody of the song. His expression can only be described as bliss. It’s the calmest I’ve ever seen him, all the worry and stress that normally laces his beautiful face has gone and he simply looks content.  
He smiles as the song draws to a close, his eyes completely shut by now. He is in a completely different world to when he first started playing. He’s happy there.  
He finishes the piece with a long drawn out chord and his hands linger on the keys momentarily after he withdraws his foot from the pedal.  
It’s only then that I realise I’ve been holding my breath this entire time, almost as if I didn’t want to disturb the air around him. But even after he has stopped playing, I don’t want to. I don’t want to breathe. I don’t want to disturb him at all.  
Dan turns and smiles at me. All the stress has visibly gone from his body as he stands to face me properly. He giggles when he sees me holding my breath,  
“Breathe Phil.” He says as he envelopes me in his arms and I do.  
I let out a deep sigh and melt into him. I don’t know if this is what normal friends do or not, but it feels right. I feel at peace with him. And for the first time in a long time, it’s not difficult to breathe.


End file.
